leon_smallwoodfandomcom-20200214-history
Backgrounds
These are backgrounds used for The Leon Smallwood Misadventures. Leon Smallwood's House Outside LEON SMALLWOOD'S HOUSE DAY.png|Leon Smallwood's House (Day) LEON SMALLWOOD'S HOUSE DAY NO DOOR.png|Leon Smallwood's House (Day, No door) LEON SMALLWOOD'S HOUSE NIGHT.png|Leon Smallwood's House (Night) Living Room LEON SMALLWOOD'S LIVING ROOM.png|The Living Room of Leon Smallwood's House LEON SMALLWOOD'S LIVING ROOM 1.png|The Living Room of Leon Smallwood's House (Edited) LEON SMALLWOOD'S LIVING ROOM VIEW 2.png|The Living Room of Leon Smallwood's House (Side View) LEON SMALLWOOD'S LIVING ROOM VIEW 3.png|The Living Room of Leon Smallwood's House (Back View) Leon's Room LEON SMALLWOOD'S ROOM EMPTY.png|Leon Smallwood's Room (Empty) LEON SMALLWOOD'S ROOM.png|Leon Smallwood's Room LEON SMALLWOOD'S ROOM EDITED.png|Leon Smallwood's Room (Edited) LEON SMALLWOOD'S BED.png|Leon Smallwood's Bed LEON SMALLWOOD'S ROOM VIEW 2.png|Leon Smallwood's Room (Front) 4-3 MONITOR OF LEON SMALLWOOD'S PC.png|Leon Smallwood's 4:3 PC Monitor 16-9 MONITOR OF LEON SMALLWOOD'S PC.png|Leon Smallwood's 16:9 PC Monitor LEON SMALLWOOD'S ROOM DOOR.png|View of Leon's room showing the door LEON SMALLWOOD'S ROOM DOOR NO DOOR.png|View of Leon's room showing the door (No door) Lester's Room EricsBedroom.png|Lester Smallwood's Room Eric's House Outside GOANIMATE HOUSE.png|Eric's house Living Room LivingRoom2.png|The living room of Eric's house ERIC LIVING ROOM COUCH.png|The living room of Eric's house (Alt view) Gradients BLACK AND GREEN GRADIENT1.png|Black and green gradient (Seen in intro and ending of TLSM) PORTAL GRADIENT.png|Blue radial gradient (Seen in Episode 3) SKY GRADIENT.png|Sky gradient Solid Colors BLACK BACKGROUND.png|Black background SCHOOL WALL.png|Light yellow background (Used for school scenes) OLIVE GREEN BACKGROUND.png|Olive green background TAN BG.png|Tan background GRAY BG 127.png|Gray background School Outside LEOPOLD'S SCHOOL.png|Leon Smallwood's school LEON'S NEW SCHOOL 1-1.png|Leon Smallwood's new school LEON'S NEW SCHOOL 1-1 NO DOOR.png|Leon Smallwood's new school (No door) LEON'S NEW SCHOOL VIEW.png|Leon Smallwood's new school (Alt view) Halls SCHOOL HALL.png|Empty hallway LOCKERS HALL REMAKE.png|Hallway of lockers Mr. Winkle's Classroom BLACKBOARD.png|View of Mr. Winkle's classroom showing a blackboard SCHOOL DOOR.png|View of Mr. Winkle's classroom showing the door CLASSROOM CORNER.png|The corner of Mr. Winkle's classroom SCHOOL WALL WITH WINDOWS.png|View of Mr. Winkle's classroom showing windows (Used for upcoming episodes) Ms. Smith's Speech Room SCHOOL SPEECH ROOM CHAIRS.png|Ms. Smith's speech room Principal's Office PRINCIPALS OFFICE 1.png|Principal's office NEW PRINCIPALS OFFICE.png|New principal's office TAN BG WITH WINDOW.png|View of the new principal's office showing a window Carlos.avi House (Outside) Gajardo.avi House 3.png|Shot of a house at night (Seen in Episode 3) House (Inside) Gajardo.avi Living Room 3 EDITED1.png|Shot of a living room of the house at night (Seen in Episode 3) ENTER IF YOU DARE DARK.png|Shot of a door that says "Enter if you dare..." written/drawn on it in the house at night (Seen in Episode 3) Dark Empty Room Dark Empty Room.png|The dark empty room where Carlos stared at the viewer (Seen in Episode 3) Dark Empty Room DOOR.png|The front view of the dark empty room Blood BLOOD 800 600.png|A blood background taken from the Tsukihime Anime Series (Seen in Episode 3) 123 Geo's World 123 Geo's World.png|A shot of 123 Geo's World (Seen in Episodes 5 and 10) GoAnimate Lil' Petz World GOANIMATE LIL PETZ STAGE 1.png|Countryside (Seen in Episode 5) GOANIMATE LIL PETZ STAGE 2.png|Town (Seen in Episode 5) GOANIMATE LIL PETZ STAGE 3.png|Forest (Seen in Episode 5) Anime GOANIMATE CITY ROADS.png|City roads (Seen in Episode 5) Microsoft Windows Windowslonghornm3bliss2.jpg|Windows Longhorn version of Bliss 345h3zs.jpg|Autumn Store STORE AISLE UPDATED.png|Store aisle (Seen in Episode 10) STORE AISLE WITHOUT UT 3.png|Store aisle without Unreal Tournament 3 (Seen in Episode 10) Office 18993921L.jpg|The office where Gerald (Leon's dad) works (Seen in Episodes 8 and 10) Roads road.jpg|Road. Prison PRISON 1.png|Shot of prison (Updated). PRISON CLOSE-UP.png|Close-up of the prison wall. Non-Updated PRISON.png|Shot of prison. Christopher Wilson's House Christopher's Room PCGuysBedroom.png|Christopher Wilson's room PCGuysBedroom1 NO DOOR.png|Christopher Wilson's room (No door) Bank BANK 1.png|Shot of a bank BANK 2.png|View of a bank showing double doors BANK 3.png|Another shot of a bank BANK 4-1.png|Yet another shot of a bank BANK 2-1.png|Another view of a bank showing double doors Vehicles Car CAR INTERIOR1.png|Interior of a car. Police Car POLICE CAR INTERIOR.png|Interior of a police car. Schoolbus BUS WINDOW1.png|Bus window. BUS SEATS.png|Shot of the inside of a schoolbus showing bus seats. BUS SEAT 1.png|Close-up of bus seat. BUS SEAT 2-1.png|Another close-up of bus seat. (Updated) Non-Updated BUS SEAT 2.png|Another close-up of bus seat. Category:Stuff Used for TLSM Category:Stuff Used for Series and Other Stuff